Volverte a ver
by Karlii WhitloCk
Summary: Edward es el típico mujeriego que odia el amor y solo busca sexo.  ¿Qué pasa cuando un día se encuentra a su primer amor en la fiesta de su hermana?  Este OS se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga lesly  Este OS está inspirado en la canción de "Volverte a ver de c


Pov. Edward

Estaba caminando por una calle muy concurrida de Seattle, era 14 de Febrero, todos estaban con sus parejas de lo más acaramelados. La verdad no sabía porque había venido, todo esto del amor era una porquería, odiaba ver a todas esas personas tan embobadas abrasadas y prometiéndose amor eterno, cuando puedo apostarles que la mitad de todas esas promesas se rompían a la semana de haberlas hecho.

Yo prefería las relaciones de 24 horas, conocía a una chica, abalamos, nos acostábamos y no nos volvíamos a ver -bueno al menos que haya sido buen sexo pero nada más- y listo nada de promesas ni rompimientos.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis ensoñaciones. Era Alice

-Hola duende, ¿qué pasa, todo bien?

-Hola hermanito, solo hablaba para ¿ver si quieres venir a una fiesta esta noche?

-No lo sé Alice ya sabes que no m gustan ese tipo de cosas y menos en estas fechas

-Ay vamos Edward, será algo tranquilo solo familia y amigos cercanos lo prometo, por favor Eddy

-Está bien iré, pero no me vuelvas a llamarme Eddy

-¡Ay genial! bueno me voy, nos vemos esta noche en mi casa, bye hermanito te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero duende, bye

Genial ahora tenía que asistir a una fiesta del duende.

Llegue a mi casa y me fui a tomar un baño para la fiesta. Me puse unos vaqueros color gris obscuro y una camisa gris claro y deje mi cabello estilo despeinado.

Cuando llegue al departamento de mi hermana, estacione mi coche atrás de un porsche boxster plateado, al parecer el nuevo juguete de Alec-el hermano de Jasper- iba acompañado de alguien más, seguro de una mujer y conociendo los gustos de Alec debería ser una mujer hermosa. El fue a ayudarle a abrirle la puerta del copiloto. La mujer tenía cabello negro lo llevaba suelto y le caía por la espalda, era alta, delgada, una mujer muy hermosa como me lo había imaginado, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que conocía a esa mujer, era la misma mujer de la que me había enamorado por primera y única vez y la misma mujer que me había roto el corazón dejándome solo y locamente enamorado de ella.

Decidí esperar en el auto hasta que se metieran en el edificio de mi hermana. Genial ahora no solo tenía que soportar la fiesta de mi hermana sino también de esa belleza que me había abandonado. No lo podía creer después de ocho años de no verla ni saber nada de ella, me la tengo que encontrar en una fiesta de mi hermana y acompañada de mi peor enemigo "Alec", así o mas asquerosa mi suerte.

Después de un rato de mis reproches, al fin decidí salir de mi auto e ir a la fiesta de mi hermana, tenía que admitirlo cuando llegue a la entrada del edificio me dieron ganas de regresar al auto y salir de ahí, pero yo no era un cobarde no me podía dejar vencer y menos por una mujer, una que ya no significaba nada para mí.

Cuando llegue al departamento, mi hermana abrió la puerta

-¡Edward viniste!-me decía mientras se me aventaba a darme un abraso como cuando era una niña.

-Claro que si te lo prometí, ¿o acaso no confías en mí?

-Si claro que sí, pero pasa la fiesta es aquí adentro no afuera

En el departamento no había mucha gente, solo familia y unos cuantos amigos como había prometido Alice.

-Hola Eddy, ¿cómo esta mi primo favorito?

-Hola Emmy, bien y ¿y tu grandulón?

-Bien, pero no me llames Emmy

-Tú no me llames Eddy

-Está bien, ven que te quiero presentar a mi novia-me llevo a la sala donde estaba sentada una muchacha rubia muy guapa

-Mira Ed ella es Rosalie, Rose él es mi primo Edward

-Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen-me presente

-El gusto es mío, soy Rosalie Hale pero llámame Rose

Estuve un buen rato ablando con Emmett y Rose y por suerte para mí no me encontré con Alec ni con su acompañante. Pero claro que mi suerte no duro mucho rato.

-Edward amigo, ¿como estas?- me saludo muy falsamente Alec

-Bien gracias, pero por lo que veo también estas muy bien ¿verdad?- le pregunte señalando a su bella acompañante

-Oh si mira te la presento ella es…

-Lesly ¿Cuánto tiempo?-lo interrumpí

-Hola Edward

-Esperen, ¿se conocen?-nos pregunto Alec

-Si Edward y yo nos conocimos en el instituto-dijo Lesly

-Sí pero eso fue hace tiempo-deje como si no importara

-Oigan chicos hablen un rato no me tardo-dijo Alec y se alejo dejándonos a Lesly y a mi solos

-¿Y…como…has estado?-me pregunto pausadamente

-Pues considerando de cómo me abandonaste bien muy bien-le dije en sarcasmo

-Edward lo que aso hace ocho años…

-Exacto-la interrumpí- eso fue hace ocho años, no importa ya-le mentí

-Pues por lo que veo si importa, no sabes nada de lo que paso-dijo mirándome a los ojos por primera vez después de mucho tiempo

-Pues si no se es por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada-dije un poco mas enojado

-Pero te deje una carta explicando por qué me iba

-Pues jamás me llego, pero sabes no importa por que sea lo que sea ya paso ahora estas con Alec y por lo que veo son muy felices

-Mira Edward no es mi culpa lo que paso, y si no quieres creerme está bien, pero tú no me vas hablar de esa forma me entiendes.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas no planeaba volver a hablarte-le dije dándome la vuelta y alejándome lo mas que pude de ella

Estar tan cerca de ella me volvía loco, no podía creer que seguí sintiendo esa atracción por ella después de tantos años. Pero que estaba diciendo, ella ya no era nada mío, lo nuestro había sido y nunca volverá a ser y por más que me doliera en el alma tenía que alejarme de ella

Las horas pasaron rápido, pero por más que lo intente no pude despegar mi vista de Lesly, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido azul turquesa por encima de la rodilla y escote de palabra de honor que resaltaba las curvas de su perfecto cuerpo y con unos tacones que hacían resaltar sus hermosas piernas. Me parecía demasiado provocador, pero claro que en ella todo me provocaba.

También pude ver que no parecía feliz, más bien parecía que estaba arte de aquella situación, Alec la alardeaba con todos sus conocidos, pero lo que más me saco de quicio fue como la abrasaba por la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo, no la dejaba ni un minuto a solas, a todos lados al que él iba tenía que ir con ella y más cuando yo estaba cerca, sabía que se sentía amenazado, pero tampoco era para que la tratara así.

Me aleje mas de ellos, estuve un rato hablando con mis padres, pero cuando me di cuenta ya no estaban ni Lesly ni Alec, los buque por toda la casa pero nada, no podía quedarme ahí y dejarla con el imbécil de Alec, así que desidia salir del departamento y buscarla, cuando llegue al primer piso escuche unos gritos

-¡Suéltame imbécil!-era Lesly

-¡No tu eres mía no de ese imbécil!- ese era Alec -¡no crearas que no vi como lo veías!- le grito con más rabia

Cuando salí del edificio me encontré que Alec la agarraba fuerte mente del brazo, sin pensarlo dos bese fui y lo aparte de ella

-No vuelvas a tocarla idiota- le grita dedole un puñetazo en la cara él se tambaleo y cayó al suelo. Ella corrió a su lado y le saco unas llaves de su bolcillo

-No vuelvas a tocarme imbécil- dijo Lesly y le dio una cachetada, el idiota se quedo en el suelo, era difícil saber si por los golpes o por el alcohol

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte tomándole del brazo donde ese imbécil la había lastimado

-Si, gracias-dijo y pude ver que tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-No, no lo estas, mejor te llevo a tu casa-dije guiándola a mi coche

-No gracias estoy bien, puedo irme sola tengo coche-dijo señalando el porsche boxster plateado

-Lesly te conozco y sé que no estás bien déjame llevarte-diciendo esto le quite las llaves de su auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, ella no tuvo otra opción que subirse al coche

El camino fue tranquilo ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, ella solo hablo para indicarme por donde vivía. Ella quería parecer fuerte y que nada sucedía, pero yo la conocía y sabia que le pasaba algo, que tenía ganas de llorar de desahogarse, pero también era fuerte y si no quería que nadie la viera derrumbarse lo lograría.

Cuando llegamos a unos edificios la ayude a bajar y la seguí hasta su apartamento.

-Lesly podemos hablar, se que tienes algo dímelo-le suplique un poco

-¿Para qué Edward, si no te intereso?-me grito- la verdad no sé que fue todo eso con Alec te lo agradezco pero no tenias que hacerlo podía arreglármelas sola

-Solo quería ayudar

-¿Ayudar para qué? si en la fiesta me dejaste muy claro que te daba igual lo que me pasaba

-Está bien, se que fui grosero pero….-deje la frase sin terminar

-¿Pero qué Edward? –me grito

-Ay por que soy un idiota-le grite lo más fuerte que pude- me comporte como un idiota por qué no soportaba verte con otro, sé lo que paso entre nosotros fue hace mucho, pero los celos me comían vivo, cuando te vi bajar del auto con ese imbécil no lo pude soportar, quería alejarte de él, quería protegerte como hace años lo hacía, quería tenerte en mis brazos y quería que me dieras una buena explicación de por qué demonios te fuiste sin decirme nada, quería que todo se arreglara entre nosotros por que aun te amo-le dije tomándola de los brazos-con un demonio Lesly te amo y no quería verte con ese imbécil

Puede ver que me veía sorprendido, quería esperar a que dijera algo pero mis impulsos me ganaron, no pude mas y la bese, la bese como hacía años no lo había hecho, sentí su lengua sobre la mía explorando todo a su paso, el beso fue encendiendo cada vez mas y mas hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Dime que aun me amas, dime que tienes una buena explicación por tu ausencia todos estos años-le roge

-Edward te amo, y por eso contacte a Alec, porque sabía que su hermano era novia de tu hermana, y sabia que estarías en esa fiesta, te he buscado todos estos años Edward, nunca deje de amarte-Esas palabras era música para mis oídos, la volví a besar pero con más pasión, pero no podía dejar que pasara más tiempo, sin explicarme porque se había ido

-¿Pero si nunca dejaste de amarme, por que te fuiste?-Ella se sorprendió y trato de alejarse pero yo no la deje.

-Por tu bien, mi padre me amenazo-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y no pude evitar abrasarla y pegarla más a mi cuerpo para protegerla-dijo que si no me alejaba de ti te expulsaría del instituto y así no podrías entrar a la escuela de música y seguir con tu carrera de músico, no quería ser la razón por la que no realizaras tu sueño

Estaba llorando con más fuerza y estaba temblando.

-Por eso decidí irme con mi mamá a Seattle-prosiguió-sabía que no podía soportar verte todos los días en la escuela y no poder estar cerca de ti, y me fui, pero te deje una carta en tu buzón explicándote que me tenía que ir por razones personales, que te amaba pero por el bien de los dos te pedía que no me buscaras, pero creo que mi papá se encargo de que no la recibieras.

"Edward mi vida ha sido un infierno sin ti, cuando llegue a Seattle no hablaba con nadie, me mantenía alejada de los demás no quería estar con nadie que no fueras tu, lloraba todas las noches por tu ausencia, mi mamá se preocupo y me llevo al psicólogo, después de un tiempo me dolió verla tan preocupada que tuve que fingir que todo estaba bien que te había olvidado, seguí con mi vida estudie medicina pero jamás volví hacer feliz, hasta que un día llego tu hermana al hospital con su esposo Jasper y el hermano de este, reconocí a Alice sabía que si la encontraba a ella te encontraría a ti, por eso me acerque a Alec para que me llevara a la fiesta que Alice organizaba y encontrarte, pero ese desgraciado creyó otra cosa y quería pasarse con migo, si no hubieras estado no me quiero imaginar lo que habría pasado

No sabía que pensar, todos estos años creía que se había ido porque no me amaba como yo a ella, pero resulta que fue su padre el que nos separo, ella solo quería verme feliz, por eso se fue, no porque no me amara.

_Verte aquí es contemplar_

_Lo que fue lo que será_

_Mi vida mi vida junto a ti_

-Les-le dije tomándole de la barbilla haciendo que me virara a la cara-te juro que nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar, te prometo estar contigo hasta el último de mis días, no volveré a sepárame de ti porque no puedo, te amo con toda mi alma y nunca deje de hacerlo ni dejare de hacerlo tú eres mi razón de ser y sin ti no soy nadie y no tengo razón de vivir si no es contigo pero por favor diem que tu tampoco me dejaras porque no soportaría un día más sin ti

_Es claro que no pudo ser_

_De otra forma ya lo ves_

_Mi vida estaba escrita así_

_Te encontré y te perdí_

_Tantos no hoy dicen si_

Se soltó de mi agarre y me beso con mucho amor- Edward no puedo aléjame de ti, no sin antes morir-la volví a besar, un beso donde le demostraba todo lo que significaba para mi, donde le decía de todas las maneras posibles que la amaba y que sin ella no podía vivir.

_Nuestro ensayo termino_

_Nuestro tiempo al fin llego_

_Mi vida lo dice el corazón_

_Y no hay espacio ni lugar_

_Que nos pudiera separar_

La cargue y la lleve hasta su habitación sin dejar de besarla. La recosté en la cama y me puse sobre ella, empecé a besar su cuello deleitándome se su sabor, mis manos recorriendo su escultural cuerpo explorando cada rincón de ella, baje el cierre de su vestido y ella me quito mi camisa.

_Cuanto espere volverte a ver_

_Siento que es la primera vez amor_

_Me trajo aquí tu voz_

_A tu lado_

Comencé a besar sus pezones sobre su sostén, ella arqueo suavemente su espalda, me ayudo a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y yo hice lo propio con mis pantalones y mis bóxers quedando los dos completamente desnudos

_Como soñé volverte a ver_

_Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien_

_Encuentro la razón_

_De mi vida_

Lamí todo su cuerpo bajando lentamente hasta su sexo comencé a darle suaves masajes en su entrada, mientras ella gemía de placer. Regrese a sus labios y después su pezones, besaba uno mientras mi mano masajeaba el otro.

_Tu recuerdo alimento_

_La esperanza que al final_

_Mis días tendrían tu calor_

_Saber que estabas por allí_

_Fue lo que me izo seguir_

Ella agarro mi miembro y comenzó a masajearlo rítmicamente, los dos estábamos completamente excitados

-te amo-le dije al oído

-Y yo a ti –dijo apoderándose de mis labios con pasión y deseo

_Cuanto espere volverte a ver_

_Siento que es la primera vez amor_

_Me trajo aquí tu voz_

_A tu lado_

Introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de ella y después otro asiendo que gimiera mas fuerte

-Edward… hazlo ya-dijo pausadamente por la excitación

-¿Hacer qué?-le pregunte jugando más con su entrada

-¡Hazme tuya!-exigió a gritos

-Aun no princesa, necesito demostrarte lo mucho que te he necesitado todo estos años

_Como soñé volverte a ver_

_Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien_

_Encuentro la razón_

_De mi vida_

Coloque mi boca en su sexo y comencé a lamer y succionar llenándome de ella, gemía con más fuerza y aunque me moría por hacerla mía quería demostrarle como la amaba y necesitaba

_Nunca hubo un adiós_

_Fue una pausa entre tú y yo_

_En la historia de los dos_

-Por favor Edward te lo ruego hazme tuya ¡ahora!-me exiguo

No soporte mas y me adentre en ella en un solo movimiento, grito de placer mis movimientos eran lentos pero cada vez eran más rápidos y bruscos, ella comenzó a seguir mis movimientos con su cadera aumentado el placer, sentí como el orgasmo me llenaba y a ella también

_Cuanto espere volverte a ver_

_Siento que es la primera ver amor_

_Me trajo aquí tu voz_

_A tu lado_

Después del clímax me recosté alado de ella, los dos estabas llenos de felicidad, sentía su respiración en mi cara

-Lesly quédate con migo no me vuelvas a dejar- le suplique

-Nunca Edward, no lo volveré hacerlo, no hay nada que me evite estar con mi alma-decía mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi cara

_Como soñé volverte a ver_

_Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien_

_Encuentro la razón_

_De mi vida_

-Cásate con migo, así nadie nos volverá a separar-su cara era de sorpresa y felicidad-te prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo

-Si Edward acepto casarme contigo-la volví a besar pero con mas amor y delicadeza

_Verte aquí es contemplar_

_Lo que fue lo que será_

_Mi vida mi vida junto a ti_

Nos quedamos abrasado toda la noche sin volver a decir nada más. Cuando me di cuenta ya se había dormido, no pude evitar observarla como cuando éramos novios. Solo que esta vez era diferente, ella era mi prometida y no planeaba volverla a dejar. Por primera vez en ocho años volví a dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que mi razón de ser estaría a mi lado cuando despertara y nunca se volvería a ir.


End file.
